


Pika Pika

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, also steve and clint are only in it briefly but its valid, clint was in stark tower for a visit, kinda lol, look tony loves them but he needs to learn how to bully thor in a thor-friendly way, thor and bruce are so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: When Thor gets emotional, sparks can literally fly.





	Pika Pika

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this at like 10:30 last night but it was Bad so i fixed it up today to make it readable but then i posted it before i went to work and somehow it got put under the wrong relationship tag? anyways it's here now i hope y'all like it! :)

Thor had an issue. He couldn’t express his feelings for the life of him. Really, he tried to put on the show of a confident king, unafraid and quick-witted, but unfortunately, he was barely one of those at a time on the best of days. Which was what made his and Bruce’s…. relationship? so weird. He had no clue if it was a relationship or not, because despite them not being able to keep their hands off of each other and the fact that the two of them would meet in the middle of the night when restlessness or nightmares plagued them, they still acted only as though they were the best of friends. The nighttime meetings probably occurred more often than either of them would like to admit. When one or both of them were too overwhelmed to sleep, they would walk through the halls of Stark Tower, quietly talking about anything and everything until dawn broke. When nightmares woke one of them in the middle of the night, it wasn’t uncommon at all for them to slip into the bed of the other for the rest of the night. There had been at least one instance where they had actually run into each other on their way to the other’s rooms, and they had gone back to one of them with smiles on their faces, knowing that the feeling of safety was a rarity for both of them, but it was all that they felt with each other. But Thor was sure that he and Bruce could easily be that close platonically. Even though his feelings definitely fell into the zone of romantic, Bruce was all that he had left, and there was no way that he was going to risk the strong friendship that they had.

Which leads to his second issue. See, there was this ‘side effect’ of his powers. When he got overwhelmed with an emotion of any kind (or mixture of multiple), electricity would just radiate off of him. Bruce had seen it happen before, the first time when Thor had been “jumpscared” by Tony in the kitchen. He had not been paying attention at all as Tony jumped out from behind a doorway, letting loose a scream and reaching for Thor’s neck. Instantly, everything powered by the building’s electricity on the floor lost power, as Thor had been so startled that he had physically shot lightning bolts off of his body. Bruce had called it the “Pokachu Move”, and when Thor was confused by the name, Bruce explained that there was a popular Earth cartoon, or was it an anime? The spider child was a fan of that, Thor knew, but he was still shaky on many things about popular culture on Earth. Anyways, this popular whatever had a small rodent-like creature named “Pokachu” who had a special move to use against opponents, where the opponent got shocked by quite a bit of electricity. The name of the move had a big number in it, that was for sure. Maybe it had something to do with voltage? Thor could barely remember, all he had in his mind for sure was this “Pokachu” creature. Now that he was thinking about it, though, he felt like that wasn’t the correct name. Oh, well.

There had been quite a few instances of him accidentally lighting something on fire with this, such as a stack of post it notes, a few strands of his own hair, and once, the coffee maker. He was ashamed of it, but there wasn’t anything that he could do to stop the outbursts except try not to feel his emotions. He attempted that for about a week, but by the time he had gotten to day six of being as emotionless as possible, Tony was practically begging him to light something on fire again. Everyone was uncomfortable without his near constant cheer surrounding them, he said. So Thor stopped.

But there were always moments where he still tried to shut off his emotions, such as when Bruce silently pulled back the blankets of Thor’s bed, trying not to wake him as he lay down just a foot or so away. Thor couldn’t even think of what that mixture of emotions was, because love (as much as he didn’t want to admit it) was most definitely a part of it, and happiness, and maybe a touch of longing. But he felt like there was something missing, like there was something else he felt deep in his chest as the blanket resettled over his bare shoulder. So he just thought of the mixture as ‘fire’. When his chest exploded, filled to the brim with fire, he was just glad that the lights were all already out, to say the least. Fire didn’t seem to send physical bolts, more like a ripple of energy in the darkness. And he was glad about the subtlety of it, but he knew that Bruce would notice eventually. There might be a lamp on one night, or one of (Bruce’s) books on Thor’s bedside table might light on fire. And then he was screwed. The only excuse that he could possibly use was that he does it in his sleep sometimes, but he wasn’t the best liar around Bruce, so he’d definitely see right through him.

Then came the day that Thor accidentally slept in. He woke up long after Bruce had gone to the lab for the day and everyone else had woken up and started making breakfast. However, since the clock in Bruce’s room had mysteriously (oops) stopped working some time in the past few weeks and the blinds were drawn tightly, he wasn’t aware of the time, thinking that Bruce had just woken a bit earlier than usual. He made his way out of Bruce’s room slowly, stopping to stretch and yawn just before the doorway. He grabbed a shirt off of the top of Bruce’s dresser, not minding that it was a little small (and definitely not his own) as he walked across the hall into the kitchen. He stood in front of the coffee maker, the same as he did every morning, and slipped the shirt over his head. And that’s when he heard someone behind him clear their throat. When he turned around, everyone that lived in the tower except Bruce was sitting somewhere in the kitchen or dining area, eyes on him. Tony was at the front of the group, an eyebrow raised in his direction.

“Good morning, all,” Thor greeted, a little unnerved by the way everyone was staring at him but still trying to be polite. “I am sorry I was late for breakfast.”

“Look,” Tony started, completely ignoring what Thor had said, “let’s cut to the chase. How long have you and Bruce been sleeping together?” There was something in his voice that made Thor feel threatened, being something that he had never heard in Tony’s words before, even though it didn’t sound like he was angry or uncomfortable.

Thor blushed hard, his stomach dropping with the new weight of embarrassment and confusion filling him. As he opened his mouth to speak, the lights above him started to flicker. “Sorry, I- What?”

“You heard me,” Tony stated matter of factly.

“We aren’t ‘sleeping together’.” It was true, technically. They _weren’t_ sleeping together, not in the way that Tony was asking.

“Then why did you just leave his room, shirtless?”

“Because we sleep together,” he said immediately, starting to panic. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to keep how flustered he was out of the mixture of emotions he was creating. “That came out wrong.”

“You bet it did.” That was the moment that Thor realized that the entire tower wasn’t there because they were mad or uncomfortable that he and Bruce were ‘sleeping together’, they were there because they knew a scene was about to unfold. To them, this was popcorn worthy. Tony was silent as he waited for Thor to explain himself, some twisted smile obviously being suppressed from his face.

“Ever since Ragnarok we- I meant that- Bruce and I, we- we got a lot closer, okay? We both have nightmares almost every night! He barely sleeps!” The lights flickered again, staying off for a little longer this time than the last. The mixture had gained all of Thor’s flustered feelings. “We just sleep in the same bed! That’s it!” God, he wished that it wasn’t true. “A- And just because maybe there might be other feelings involved on my part- yeah you have me there, Stark, I’ll admit it- doesn’t mean we’re sleeping together!” He added frustration to the mix.

Thor heard gasps from the ‘audience’, almost wanting to roll his eyes at how dramatic they were being. When he turned back to Tony, he looked as though he had just gotten a lot more than he had been asking for. Like some sort of trick gone wrong.

“What?” Thor asked him. “You were trying to confront me, were you not? Are you happy?” The lights flickered once more, but came back after a moment.

“Thor, I- I was just trying to mess with you. I really wasn’t expecting for you to actually-”

Every light bulb throughout the kitchen shattered. Thor put his hand over his mouth, rubbing down against his beard in a stressed manner. He could still see Tony due to the sunlight coming in through the windows, but Tony said nothing. “Did I really just do that?” Thor asked, earning a nod. “Did I really just _admit_ that? Oh my god.”

“You got awful defensive there, Thor. Maybe there’s a little more than just some other feelings, huh?” Tony was laughing then, trying to stifle it with his hand, but it was still obvious.

“I swear on Odin’s beard, Tony, that I will blast you out of this building if you tell Bruce.” He pointed one lightning covered finger at him, the crackling and fizzing noises that the small bolts made audible to both of them. He grabbed his cup of coffee and stalked out of the room, cursing himself silently for giving himself away in front of the whole goddamn tower. He stopped just outside of the kitchen, though, leaning against the wall and trying to make the lightning leave his hands.

And that was when he heard Bruce’s voice.

“Whoa, did Thor pika out in here again?” He asked, and Thor could picture him, waving to the shattered bulbs above him, possibly reaching up to touch one as Tony responded.

“Yeah, I was trying to mess with him but things went a little awry.”

“Oh, like that time you jumped out from the doorway?” Bruce’s voice was light and nonchalant, probably remembering the incident that had given Thor the nickname, and Thor’s heart lurched in his chest, the lightning coming back to his fingers for a different reason.

“Yeah, but it was different this time.” At that moment, Thor realized that Tony and everyone else in the room had seen him leave over a minute before, unknowing that he was just out of their sight. And that meant that Tony might reveal Thor’s pretty-much-public-now-secret to Bruce.

“How so?” He heard more small gasps from the crowd and suddenly wanted to hit his head against a wall. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know his feelings, but now, everyone except the person he had the feelings for knew, and they were treating it like an episode of a detergent opera!

“Thor told me he’d kill me if I told you.” Damn right I did, Thor thought to himself.

“Oh.”

“Thor isn’t in here, though,” a voice chimed from the audience. Thor made a note to smite Clint the next time he saw him.

“Okay, then Thor feels the same way about you as you do about him.” Tony said it so casually, so offhandedly, that Thor wasn’t even able to pull himself off of the wall to run in and blast him with lightning. The very heavy implications of the statement overwhelmed him, and he distantly heard a shattering noise, knowing subconsciously that he had lit something on fire, but not really caring, even when he heard Steve yell “AGAIN?”.  

Bruce liked him back? After all of the distress that he had been through, not only that morning but every time he had seen Bruce since the battle of New York, could have been avoided by him just talking to the scientist. He couldn’t believe it.

He could hear Tony’s voice again, pulling himself out of thought. “Okay, so either the coffee pot spontaneously combusted and I need to call an exorcist or Thor can hear us and I need to flee the country.”

“I’ll talk to him.” He heard footsteps coming towards the hallway, and that’s when he started to move away from the door. He was so embarrassed not only to have told everyone, but for not stepping in and keeping Tony from telling the one person it actually affected, even if it was reciprocated. He got about three strides in toward his room when he heard Bruce. “Thor?”

He stopped dead in his tracks but didn’t turn around, not wanting Bruce to look at him. “Yes?”

“Is it true?” His voice was small now, trembling in the air between them.

“Y- yes.” Thor sighed and let his head fall, slowly turning to face Bruce. He was surprised to see that his cheeks were flushed and he was looking just as anxious as Thor was feeling.

“Okay. Okay, this is great! I- I’m glad we both- I mean if you don’t w- do you want to date me?” It seemed as though Banner was trying to slow down the words as they fell out of his mouth, but it got Thor back into stride and it finally sunk in that Bruce really, actually did feel the same way. That wasn’t just something that he had just hoped, something he had begged himself not to think about.

“Please.”

 

THAT NIGHT

“You know, we probably owe Tony a little bit for telling me how you feel, because I sure as hell wasn’t going to be the first one to say it.”

“The only thing I owe Tony is a thirty story fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh here's another one sorry it literally sucks lol but i really like the hc that thor sometimes just. releases a shit ton of energy when he's super stressed/angry/happy/literally any emotion bc there's a lot of room to play around with that like maybe one day bruce doesn't want to get up to turn the lights off before bed so he just kisses thor's neck without warning and boom. pitch black. sure they'll have to visit the fuse box in the morning but it's worth it in the moment  
> my tumblr is [here](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com) if you want to see ramblings about things that i want to write and very intricate ideas that i'll never get around to, or if you want to send me an idea or some headcanons, you can check that out :) thanks for reading!


End file.
